hoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Synopsis sketch In Pilot we've getting like a first two weeks of September 2019 in Maple Creek. The scenes before INTRO together lasts about 10 minutes. Whole Pilot lasts 2 hours. Sunday (1 IX 2019)-''' 'Monday (2 IX 2019)-' 'Tuesday (3 IX 2019)-' 'Wednesday (4 IX 2019)-' 'Thursday (5 IX 2019)-' Ending quote of this day "Come on Luke, don't worry mate, last day of first week of school. You will do it!" '''INTRO On Friday (6 IX 2019)-''' We are getting Luke sudenly wakes up, while sitting in Physics class with his brother and friend Chris. First person narration seen in episode, Luke's sitting on his last lesson with his pair of friends and brother. There's also rich boy Billy (son of Malford) that with his friends bullies other guy in class Johny (son of Martha- cashier from the shop at the corner). Situation looks like this, Luke has to go to school library to catch up with his friend Maxine that studies with her friend Annie. As they come in, Annie are going out and Maxine is still studying history. Daniel jokes about Max and then Luke tells "Come on, there's nothing wrong to use library bro" and Chris adds "Yeah, at Friday afternnoon, in the first week of school?", Max responds to them "Yeah, maybe yar right, a bit, but give me few minutes more, I have to learn this fuckin history and finish some homework. Member last class? I've barely passed.". Meanwhile Johnny got in fight with Billy that causes they both got to principle. Later Maxine finishes her homework and they decides to finally go. At principle's office Martha, Vincent his assistant Scray join. Martha argues with Vincent, Johnny with Billy, meanwhile Scray gets phone that his hired worked "Got the thing, I saw your boss'es SUV near the school, ya there?" Scray pokes Vincent but he rejects as he got other problems in school already so Scray gets out of principle's office and says he'll be waiting here for Morris. "Okay listen, you have to enter school and find me, believe there's more cameras outside then the inside!". Meanwhile Luke's getting out of library with his friends and on corridor he meets Morris. Morris is looking like hobo with hi-tech bag. Daniel can't resist to comment him and that causes Morris pisses out and aims his head with the gun. Luke stays in defence of brother and says "Shot me than instead". As the Luke is staying in incertainity about that is he gonna die, first person narration back and Luke says/thinks how manny things can possibly go through his mind while he's last seconds of life come and the bullet's got shot from gun. Pictured thoughts with his questions here. Was the atheism good choice? What's on the other side? How manny of me will miss me? How's that ending. Etc. Etc. Luke is in his mindpalace and is in panic while a bullet's going toward he's forhead, when it finally touches the skull, Prism instantly lights up in Morris' bag and takes Luke's astral body out of him. That causes Luke wonder the fuck happened and tries to understand is that the heaven, is he dead, is he got chance to farewell with close. Manny other of his thoughts here. He travels through frozen in time Maple Creek but nothing are interactive. After few hours of walking and thinking about this whole situation, Luke decides to back and check again the scene in school. He finds there lit up Prism and he lifts it up in he's hands. Prism shines and glows and ejects many little Light Shards (that looks like Rhodians' souls fragments from BBC's Class) in the air and then they fly into him as well as Daniel, Chris, Maxine, Johnny, Billy, Martha, Vincent, Thomas, Principle. That causes immediately return of astral Luke to his body. Bullets continuing digging up into he's brain and as it's finally inside of his head. Luke explodes into manny sharp-light-triangular-pieces around one blue-light orb fragment levitate in place of his brain and reunites those light fragments again, that also causes a big force that pushes everybody in hallway around and finally Prism lights up again (this time in normal, not astral world) and teleports Morris with Prism somewhere. No one else feels difference despite Luke. Friend are astound, and in Principle office talk is over and the Martha and his son's going to the car and drives meanwhile Thomas and Vincent awaits with Billy sitting on the back seat of SUV, they awaits for Morris that poofed. Principle meets Luke sitting on the middle of hallway and he's friends terrified laying on the ground paralyzed. He approaches and asks "Everything's right you lads?" that Luke answers "Everything". Then we got scene when they are leaving a school. Later on the evening four of guys are discovering they abilities- Luke has one to manipulate energy and is kinda telepath. Maxine's hacking skills are way better and she's got telepathy and technopathy. Daniel's got abillity to bend reality and also manipualte energy and Chris' got power to create a power forcefield that can make anything inside of this field invisibile and invulnerable. 'Saturday (7 IX 2019) '- There is shown some stuff about how they learn how to use their powers, what are they doing with them. '''Sunday (8 IX 2019)- There's shown that also Malfords has those powers and Vincent tells Billy, that with great power comes great responsibility, and Billy reffers to that as a fucking bullshit from Spider-Man comics. Then he says he is really worried of Billy, tell him not to use those powers as governors could catch him and inprison in Area 51. He also says he's worried because if the Prism Mythology is real, there should be other 8 Light Shards somewhere nearby that would probably make another inhumans. Monday (9 IX 2019)- Luke decides to keep their abilities in secrets. Tuesday (10 IX 2019)- There's shown as Daniel kisses with Chris and Billy secretly in restroom cabin. Billy interrupts them with his two bullies. Calling them a "Watch out, fuckin faggits over there dudes.", that Daniel stops kissing with Chris, leaves cabin and stands in front of Billy and tells him "Repeat that once again, you little virgin pussy.", that causes Billy "What's wrong about being virgin?!" and he gets respond from Chris back in cabin "So what's wrong about being gay then, ya fuckin creep?". Billy rages out and attacks Daniel, meanwhile two hunks are about to get Chris to flush him up. Chris uses his powers and gets invulnerable and then goes through cabins dividing walls. So both of hunks have got scared and confused and also stuck in one cabin while Chris escapes. Daniel punches Billy in stomach so hard that Billy smashes onto wall in front of them. Billy watches Daniel and reminds what dad told him about using his powers and looking around for another Light Shard holders. Both Chris and Daniel escapes the cabin and Billy comes to his bullies and erases their memories. Wednesday (11 IX 2019)- Annie and Maxine are watching Mr. Robot and joke about it. While Annie tells Max that she will be hacker like Eliot. Really. Maxine laughs and says that she probably will be. Thursday (12 IX 2019)- Billy comes to dad and decides to talk about Chris and Luke has powers. Vincent decides to find thing in common between Chris and Daniel and himself and Billy that would make them to get those Light Shards. He ends up with quote "Oh! I see! It's so, so obvious! Son now I definitelly now where shall I start searching!" Episode ends up on transition screen with Friday (13 IX 2019) then we gets fron shot of door in the wall that's opposite to Maple High library's entrance. Those door are in exact DPV and reference to next episode title "Missing door".